Cecilia Flynn's Senior Year
by iLoveeBieber
Summary: The story of Phineas and Isabella's oldest daughter, Cecilia Flynn, and her Senior Year at DHS Danville High School
1. The worst mistake of Cecilia's Life

My name is Cecilia Taylor Flynn, and I am 17 years old, going on 18. My parent's names are Isabella and Phineas, and my siblings are Ami, Bailee, and Sky. I'm in my senior year of High School at Danville High. My bff's are Coaralie Lang, Veronica O'Briann, and Lauren Jefferson. This is the story of my last year in high school. Hope you love it!

Chapter 1: The worst mistake of Cecilia's life

"Cecilia! I missed you!" One of my best friends, Veronica O'Briann, called to me as we met in the same spot we ('We' is me, her, Coaralie Lang, and Lauren Jefferson) met every day before school; in front of Danville High, right by the left side of the steps leading up to the huge school, standing by the flowers. Her blonde hair with purple streaks was curled to perfection.

"I just saw you yesterday Veronica! Remember, when you just _had _to have that dress?" I shrieked, pointing to her silk purple spaghetti strap dress that had the number 16 printed on the front in white letters.

"Oh yeah! Lol!" Veronica cheered out the lol, because she was on the cheearleading team. We hugged, and then I saw Lauren coming in blue jeans and a white tee that said "Country Gal". Her brown hair was pulled to the side, and strands of her hair were on the side of her head. "Laur! Hi hi hi!" Cheerful Miss Coaralie yelled as she was coming from the other direction. Coaralie was wearing a gray shirt with a black butterfly on the front, and the skirt she was wearing was layers of black and hot pink. Her black hair was down, as usual.

"Well, were all here now!" I said as Coaralie and Lauren reached us. We all hugged. As we pulled back from our hug, I saw Jaxon Grainger pass us by on his skateboard. He was Lauren's ex, and he had a crush on me.

As he passed, my dirty blonde hair blew in the wind. "Hey, Cecilia!" He shrieked as he passed by. From staring at me, he wasn't paying attention, and he slammed into a trashcan. A lot of people laughed, including us girls.

Right when the laughter died down, my boyfriend, Collin Black, came around the corner. "Hello babe!" He excitedly said in his british accent, then hugged me. "ooh, your warm!" I shrieked when he pulled me in for the hug. Before he could say anything more, the first period bell rang. "See you later!" I told Collin, then walked off, arm in arm, with my 3 bffs.

_Meet me in the auditorium today at 3 after school. You'll be happy, trust me. –A friend_

The note was on my desk when I came back from the bathroom at Social Studies (8th period, last class of the day). The way it said, "A friend" made me think it was from Collin. I looked over at him and winked after I read the note. He looked confused, but then smiled back.

2:58, 2:59, 3:00 o'clock. The end of class bell rang, and I jumped up. I threw on my backpack and ran out of the class before my friends could ask me where I was going.

The auditorium was through the lunchroom, which was as empty as it could be. I pushed the auditorium doors open, only to find the auditorium also empty.

I ran down the aisle, then through my backpack in one of the front seats of the auditorium. I stepped onto the stage and walked around. I stared out at the empty rows of seats, in awe by how many there were. All of the sudden, someone's hands went over my eyes.

"Hey babe," Someone said. I couldn't tell who, but I knew it wasn't Collin.

"Who are you?" I asked. I tried to take his hands off my eyes, but they were firmly there. "Your love, my dear," He said. Then I knew who it was; Jaxon Grainger. I knew because he calls me his dear.

"Jaxon??!! Get your big hands off my eyes!" I pulled away with enough force to get his hands off me. I turned around and saw him there, with his brown hair flipping out at the ends, and his bangs almost covering his eyes. He looked amazing, but not as amazing as Collin.

"Jaxon, why am I here?" I shrieked. "Because," He whispered, coming closer to me, to where we weren't even 5 inches apart. "I want you, Cecilia Taylor Flynn," He whispered, so close I could feel his breath.

"I have a boyfriend, Jaxon," I said, inching back. "I don't care, my dear. Just kiss me." He put his hand on my face, and got so close we were touching. "Jaxon, I can't cheat on Collin. That would be so terrible!" "And, so? I cheated on Lauren with Ciera Buckner when we were going out," He said. I looked at him in total shock. "Ssh, don't tell." Then, he leaned in and kissed me.

He kissed me only how someone could be kissed in a movie. It was amazing, yet I felt terrible.

"Jaxon, what, what just happened?" I asked. I spoke and looked at him as if he just told me I'd killed my sister's and I didn't know. "We kissed, my dear." He leaned in for another kiss, but I pushed him away. "Jaxon, this, this can't be. I'm going out with Collin! Collin," I then, ran off the stage, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the doors of the auditorium.

I was disgusted with Jaxon, and myself.


	2. Secret Crush

Chapter 2: Secret Crush

I ran all the way home, passing my friends. They called my name, but I kept running as fast as my legs could go.

My 11 year old sister Sky was running around the front yard absentmindedly when I got there. "Hey Cecilia!" She said, but I didn't say anything back, for the fear of yelling out that Jaxon had kissed me.

I ran through the front door, through the living room, and into the kitchen, where my mother usually was when I got home. She wasn't there, so I ran to my dad's study, where he was literally always there.

"Good afternoon, Cecilia. How are you?" Dad said when I came through the study doors. He was looking down at some papers, so he didn't see my expression. "Daddy," I whispered, out of breath. He looked up, knowing something was wrong by the way I said daddy.

"What's wrong, Cecilia?" "Jaxon, Jaxon… JAXON GRAINGER KISSED ME WHEN HE KNEW I WAS GOING OUT WITH COLLIN!" I was so sad, I cried right there in the doorway of dad's study.

"Oh, Cecilia," He got up and came over to me. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly while I cried.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm getting your shirt wet with tears," I said, still crying, but not as bad. "Oh, it's okay dear. Cry as long as you need too."

I cried with Dad for 3 minutes it felt like 30 minutes.

When my tears started to come to an end, dad let go of me and pointed to the couch he had in there. "Sit, Cecilia. I want to know _everything,_ darling."

I explained to dad everything that happened that afternoon; the note, the auditorium, and, of course, the devilish kiss.

When I was done, I started to cry again. Not as bad, but still loud enough for my 3 younger sisters to come in and be their curious young selves. "You're too young to understand," Dad said for me, since I couldn't stop the tears. They left the room, still very curious.

When I was done crying, I got up and started to leave. "Do you want me to tell mom myself, or would you like too?" He asked. "Will you?" I asked back. He shook his head yes, then said, "I love you, Cecilia." "I love you too, dad." I walked out of the room, still very much tearful.

I fell asleep in my room crying, listening to "Love Story" By Taylor Swift over and over again. I woke up at 6:00 p.m., with Mom sitting on the edge of my bed. "Did Dad tell you, Mom?" I asked. "Yes darling. He did." Right then, I started to cry again.

I cried with her for 10 minutes. "Mom," I said as my tears started to fade away. "Should I tell Collin about… the kiss?" She thought for a moment, then said, "Let your heart tell you what's right." (BING!) "Oh, dinner needs to be cooked. I'm gonna go fix dinner. I love you, Cecilia." She got up and left the room.

I got up from my bed and changed into a fluffy pink nightgown that dragged down on the floor. After that, I got on my computer to see if any of my friends were on I.M. Sure enough, they all were.

**CeciliaBlack: Hey guys. **

**LJBayBay: Hey Cecilia! Whts rong, gal?**

**CoaralieCoolie: Ya! Y did u run by us 2day?**

**CeciliaBlack: Umm…… Jaxon Grainger kissed me….**

**VVOBRIANN: :O**

**LJBayBay: Ooh, thts awkward.**

**CeciliaBlack: Well, I wouldn't say its akward, but it is terrible, because he knows im goin out wit Collin.**

**VVOBRIANN: no, its akward becos Coaralie just said hes her crush! **

**CeciliaBlack: OMG, Im so sorry Coaralie. But trust me, you don't want to go out with him. Becos… he cheated on you, Lauren, when yall were going out. He told me before he kissed me.**

**LJBayBay: HE DID WHAT??? WITH WHO?????**

**CeciliaBlack: Ciera Buckner. Im sorry you had to figure out this way**

**LJBayBay: Well, it's a good thing im ovr him. But seriously Coaralie, don't go out with him. God, I always knew he was trouble… crap him. Crap him, crap him, CRAP HIM!!!!**

**CoaralieCoolie: ok. I gtg. Dinner……**

**(Coaralie left the chatroom)**

**LJBayBay: I gtg 2 buh byy!**

**VVOBRIANN: Mee 2! C ya!**

**CeciliaBlack: by**

I shut down my computer, then fell asleep on my bed, half crying, half laughing at how Lauren said "Crap him".


	3. Death Means Tears

My name is Cecilia Taylor Flynn, and I am 17 years old, going on 18. My parent's names are Isabella and Phineas, and my siblings are Ami, Bailee, and Sky. I'm in my senior year of High School at Danville High. My bff's are Coaralie Lang, Veronica O'Briann, and Lauren Jefferson. This is the story of my last year in high school. Hope you love it!

Chapter 1: The worst mistake of Cecilia's life

"Cecilia! I missed you!" One of my best friends, Veronica O'Briann, called to me as we met in the same spot we ('We' is me, her, Coaralie Lang, and Lauren Jefferson) met every day before school; in front of Danville High, right by the left side of the steps leading up to the huge school, standing by the flowers. Her blonde hair with purple streaks was curled to perfection.

"I just saw you yesterday Veronica! Remember, when you just _had _to have that dress?" I shrieked, pointing to her silk purple spaghetti strap dress that had the number 16 printed on the front in white letters.

"Oh yeah! Lol!" Veronica cheered out the lol, because she was on the cheearleading team. We hugged, and then I saw Lauren coming in blue jeans and a white tee that said "Country Gal". Her brown hair was pulled to the side, and strands of her hair were on the side of her head. "Laur! Hi hi hi!" Cheerful Miss Coaralie yelled as she was coming from the other direction. Coaralie was wearing a gray shirt with a black butterfly on the front, and the skirt she was wearing was layers of black and hot pink. Her black hair was down, as usual.

"Well, were all here now!" I said as Coaralie and Lauren reached us. We all hugged. As we pulled back from our hug, I saw Jaxon Grainger pass us by on his skateboard. He was Lauren's ex, and he had a crush on me.

As he passed, my dirty blonde hair blew in the wind. "Hey, Cecilia!" He shrieked as he passed by. From staring at me, he wasn't paying attention, and he slammed into a trashcan. A lot of people laughed, including us girls.

Right when the laughter died down, my boyfriend, Collin Black, came around the corner. "Hello babe!" He excitedly said in his british accent, then hugged me. "ooh, your warm!" I shrieked when he pulled me in for the hug. Before he could say anything more, the first period bell rang. "See you later!" I told Collin, then walked off, arm in arm, with my 3 bffs.

_Meet me in the auditorium today at 3 after school. You'll be happy, trust me. –A friend_

The note was on my desk when I came back from the bathroom at Social Studies (8th period, last class of the day). The way it said, "A friend" made me think it was from Collin. I looked over at him and winked after I read the note. He looked confused, but then smiled back.

2:58, 2:59, 3:00 o'clock. The end of class bell rang, and I jumped up. I threw on my backpack and ran out of the class before my friends could ask me where I was going.

The auditorium was through the lunchroom, which was as empty as it could be. I pushed the auditorium doors open, only to find the auditorium also empty.

I ran down the aisle, then through my backpack in one of the front seats of the auditorium. I stepped onto the stage and walked around. I stared out at the empty rows of seats, in awe by how many there were. All of the sudden, someone's hands went over my eyes.

"Hey babe," Someone said. I couldn't tell who, but I knew it wasn't Collin.

"Who are you?" I asked. I tried to take his hands off my eyes, but they were firmly there. "Your love, my dear," He said. Then I knew who it was; Jaxon Grainger. I knew because he calls me his dear.

"Jaxon??!! Get your big hands off my eyes!" I pulled away with enough force to get his hands off me. I turned around and saw him there, with his brown hair flipping out at the ends, and his bangs almost covering his eyes. He looked amazing, but not as amazing as Collin.

"Jaxon, why am I here?" I shrieked. "Because," He whispered, coming closer to me, to where we weren't even 5 inches apart. "I want you, Cecilia Taylor Flynn," He whispered, so close I could feel his breath.

"I have a boyfriend, Jaxon," I said, inching back. "I don't care, my dear. Just kiss me." He put his hand on my face, and got so close we were touching. "Jaxon, I can't cheat on Collin. That would be so terrible!" "And, so? I cheated on Lauren with Ciera Buckner when we were going out," He said. I looked at him in total shock. "Ssh, don't tell." Then, he leaned in and kissed me.

He kissed me only how someone could be kissed in a movie. It was amazing, yet I felt terrible.

"Jaxon, what, what just happened?" I asked. I spoke and looked at him as if he just told me I'd killed my sister's and I didn't know. "We kissed, my dear." He leaned in for another kiss, but I pushed him away. "Jaxon, this, this can't be. I'm going out with Collin! Collin," I then, ran off the stage, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the doors of the auditorium.

I was disgusted with Jaxon, and myself.


	4. Mom wrote a SONG?

Chapter 4: Mom wrote a SONG?!

The next day was a Saturday, which I spent most of watching television.

Mom came into my room at around 1:00 p.m. with a sad face. "What's wrong, Mom?" I asked. She sat down on my bed. "Darling, your father has another business trip tomorrow." Since Dad worked at some sort of office, he went on these business trips a lot. But it was still disappointing to know I wouldn't see my dad for probably another month.

"Oh. Did you tell Sky, Bailee, and Ami?" "Yeah. There sad, but they'll be over it soon." "When's he leaving?" "Tonight." Mom kissed my head, then got up and left.

I read for 2 hours, actually enjoying the peace and quiet.

Until Ami and Bailee ran through my door.

"Cecilia! Cecilia! Mom wrote a song!" They said simultaneously. They each took one of my hands, yanked me off my bed, and pulled me into the living room.

In there, Sky was sitting on the couch, Dad was in his recliner, and Mom had pulled a chair out of the kitchen and placed it in the middle of the living room. She was sitting in the chair with a guitar in her hands. Ami and Bailee joined Sky on the couch.  
"Come sit down Cecilia, and listen to the song your mother wrote for me," Dad said. I sat down in front of the couch.

"I wrote this song because I just hate my wonderful husband Phineas not here at home," Mom said, then blew a kiss to Dad. Then she began to sing. The way her song started made us clap along.

_Love, love, I don't understand it. It technically means madness. But the way you love me no other human can._

_You brighten the mood with your smile. And you make everyone want to stay a little while longer, whoa. Oh oh oh. And I can't bear the fact that your leaving, but that is the reason why Im singing this song, Oh baby, and I love you more than you can tell. And I know that you'll mean well when you leave, but it's still hard to see. But believe me baby, you'll always be mine, mine, mine________

"Come on Phineas, and sing the next part!" Mom said, while still strumming her guitar. Dad got up from his recliner and then went and got the paper with the lyrics, looked them over, then finally started to sing.

_Oh baby, I know that you don't want me to leave, but honey I will be back, oh I will be back, yeah._

Then, they both together sang.

_You brighten the mood with your smile. And you make everyone want to stay a little while longer, whoa. Oh oh oh. And I can't bear the fact that your leaving, but that is the reason why Im singing this song, Oh baby, and I love you more than you can tell. And I know that you'll mean well when you leave, but it's still hard to see. But believe me baby, you'll always be mine, mine, mine________

"That's um, all I have," Mom said when they were done singing. Me and my sisters clapped loudly and proudly. "Yay Mom!" We chanted. "Yay Dad!" We yelled. I'd never heard my parents sing, so I didn't know how good they were.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Mom said. She looked so happy, until Dad said, "I'm gonna go pack, darlings," and he left the room. Mom teared up, but she didn't cry. She just said, "Girls, I have got to tell you something." She put the chair back to the kitchen, then came back to us. Honestly, I thought she was just gonna tell us about why Dad was leaving, because she usually did that. And that was exactly what she said.

We said our good bye's too Dad at around 5:00 p.m., then we all did our own separate things. Mom cooked dinner, Ami and Bailee played Scrabble, Sky watched _SpongeBob,_ and I texted all night.

At 11:00 p.m., I finally layed down to go to sleep. Before I did that, though, I texted Collin.

_Collin, I know its like, 11 at night, but I just want you to know that I love you so much babe. You + me, forever and always! LOVE LOVE LOVE U!_

I fell asleep 5 minutes later watching _The Nanny._


	5. Big Changes

Chapter 5: Big changes

I woke up on Sunday to my cell phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered. "Cecilia, babe, It's Collin. I have something to tell you." "Collin, what's so important that you have to call me at," I looked at my clock, "10 in the morning and tell me?" "Babe, I'm moving back to England."

I honestly didn't believe him. "Whatever, Collin." "No babe, I'm serious. My dad's getting another promotion, and we have to move back to England." "Collin, you, you… you're really leaving?" "I'm leaving on Wednesday." I started to cry.

"Collin, you can't leave!" I said through my tears. "I'm sorry babe, but I've got to." "Can I come over?" "Sure."

I told Mom, and she let me walk to Collin's.

_Ring Ring. _"Hello, Cecilia." Collin's mom answered the door. "He's in his room. I'm dearly sorry, dear." "Thank you, Mrs. Black." I walked up the staircase in his house leading to the only bedroom upstairs; Collin's room.

"Hey babe," Collin said as I stepped into his room. His room was clean, but mainly because almost everything was already in boxes. "Oh, Collin." I went over to him, crawled in his lap, and started to cry. "Oh, Collin," I moaned through my tears. "Collin, Collin, oh Collin. You can't leave. There's only been 2 days of school! I mean, there's so many things we haven't gotten to do," I looked at Collin, and his eyes lit up. I knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"No, Collin. I mean, we're only 17! No," I said defiantly. "Well, then, Miss Bossy. Have it your way." I cried there with him until 12:00 p.m.

"Collin, I, I can't let you go. I want to spend my whole life with you- and you know it. Collin, please, you, you, _you just cant!" "_Cecilia, babe, I can't not go. I'm not legally an adult yet. But when I am," he paused to yawn, "I will come back, and we can begin our life together. I promise." He winked.

"When are you leaving? I wanna know." "Tomorrow. And I'm not going to school." "Well, if your not going to school, then I'm not either. I'm gonna get home." I got up and walked to his bedroom door. "I love you." "I love you too, babe." I went home, crying.

Mom let me stay home the next day. She said the night before, "I understand. The summer me and your father were 13, your father had the chance to go to New York and live there for 2 months. He had won it in a science competition. He left, and I couldn't stand it. I cried every night for those whole two months, and when he came back, we practically contain our happiness."

I slept until 9:00 a.m., which is when Collin called me. "Are you coming over, babe?" "Yeah. I'll be there soon. Love you." I got dressed, ate breakfast, then got a ride from my mom to Collin's. (Writer's note: Cecilia doesn't have her driver's license yet.)

When I got to Collin's, the living room was almost empty, except for the fact that there were boxes filled with things everywhere. "Where's your furniture?" I asked. "We sold it. We're gonna buy knew furniture when we get there." "Ahh."

I helped him pack his stuff, then we watched TV on the only TV they still had in the house, unpacked.

"Almost time to go, Collin," said. "What?" I asked. "I've gotta go, babe." Collin whispered. I felt a tear come to the corner of my eye. "No." "Yes." He got up. "Take a box, will you?" "Sure, but it won't make me any happier." I got up with one of Mrs. Black's handmade silk blankets wrapped around my shoulders. I took a small box labeled _Forks and spoons,_ and took them out to the moving van with Collin.

After everything was in the moving van and his car, we met in front of his house. "Collin, I don't want you to leave." "I don't want to leave either, babe. But I promise I will keep my promise, I will be back after graduation." He put his arms around me, and I put mine around him. "Collin." I breathed. I cried. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Collin. Please, don't. No no no." I cried. He held me tighter, letting me cry. "Collin, it's time." Mrs. Black said from their car. "Collin Black, I love you. I love you so much. I love you, love you, love you." "I love you too, Cecilia Flynn. I wish I didn't have to leave, but its got to happen. I'm sorry. But don't ever forget me. And I will be back. And don't replace me, please." "I'd never do that, Collin. And I know you wont either." We kissed. "When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me." I said, repeating the words from _Tim McGraw _by Taylor Swift, which was our song when we first started going out, because it was my favorite song at the time.

It started to rain."I will. I love you, Cecilia Flynn. Keep me in your heart." He kissed me, then walked to his car. He got in, blew me a kiss, and then the moving van backed out of the driveway. Then his dad backed their car out of the driveway, and they left.

I stayed in the front lawn of his house until I couldn't see his car anymore. I broke down on my knees, and cried. Then I noticed his mom's blanket was still around my shoulders.

I ran home, crying harder then I had ever cried.

I ran straight to my bedroom, and slammed my door shut. I turned on my computer, and then went straight to YouTube without saying hi to my friends that were all on I.M.

I searched _Tim McGraw _on YouTube, and then played as loud as I could. Apparently I was really tired, because I fell asleep listening to it.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined, put those Georgia stars to shame at night, I said that's a lie._

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck, that had a tendency of getting stuck on back roads at night _

_And I was right there beside him all summer long and then the time we woke up to find that summer gone, but _

_When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song, the one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spot light on a lake. When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress, think of my head on your chest, and my old faded blue jeans. When you think Tim McGraw…. I hope you think of me._

_September saw a month of tears and thanking God that weren't here to see me like that.  
And in a box beneath my bed is a letter that you never read from three summers back. _

_Its hard not to find it all a little bittersweet. And looking back on all of that it's nice to believe _

_When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song, the one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spot light on a lake. When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress, think of my head on your chest, and my old faded blue jeans. When you think Tim McGraw…. I hope you think of me._

_And I'm back for the first time since then and I'm standing on your street. And there's a letter left on your door step and the first then that you'll read…_

_When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song. Someday you'll turn your radio on. I hope it takes you back to that place. When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress. Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans. When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me._

_Think of me._

I spent the next month crying in the girl's bathroom at school and having to skip days because of "Emotional problems".

I was a crying, sick mess. I rarely ate dinner, and later I'd eat ice cream because I was so hungry. My friends would all try to comfort me, but the person that helped me the most was Mom, because she had stories to tell.  
Finally one day in September I decided to call Collin. I hadn't called him yet because I just couldn't bring myself to call him.

The phone rang 2 times before I got him. "Hello stranger!" He answered. "I love you." "I know you do, and I love you too, babe. I miss you so much. So how's Danville without me?" "How should I know? I've spent so many days at home because I can't stop crying. I miss you, Collin." "I miss you too, babe. And I wish I was there right now, holding you in my arms, but sadly I can't. I love you babe." He told me about England and all his friends. Some of them he'd already known from when he'd lived there before.

We talked for four hours non stop. Then I had to get off the phone because it was 11:00 p.m. We decided to call each other every night, no matter what.

Wednesday, September 30 was the first night in a month that I had fallen asleep without crying.


End file.
